Brothers
by Mrs.OlyvietteSnape
Summary: Autumn loves her brothers, but what happens when their Aunt Gertrude threatens to take her away from them?
1. Begining

"Well what do we got here?" a drunken voice sneered and I backed away from him into the park fountain, "It looks like a lonesome little Greasy slut."

"Get away from me," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady, "Get away from me or I'll scream." My back was pressed against the park fountain and I was shivering in the cool evening breeze.

"Why should I get away from you? It's not like you're a virgin." The stench of alcohol grew stronger and stronger as he approached me; it hung around his face like and evil mask and grabbed the air from my lungs.

"G-g-g-get away f-f-f-from me," I said again, but my voice was betraying me as I eyed the switchblade that he pulled from his pocket. He flicked the blade open in a breath and I, to no avail, tried to back further away from him.

"Come a little closer sugar, don't make me use this."

"I'd rather not; I value my life and virtue unlike others." The heel of his hand made contact with my cheek and I let a yelp escape my lips as my hand rested on my cheek.

"Don't talk smart bitch," he said and, most likely without thinking, I shoved my knee up between his legs quickly. He fell to the ground with a groan; his blade fell from his hands and clattered to the ground. He held his knees close to his chest and cursed, groaning in pain and kicking my shin as I ran around him. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, my heart was pounding in my chest and my breath was passing through my lungs rapidly. I skidded to a halt in front of my house and ran through the gate, stopping at the front door and leaning against the doorframe weakly.

"Darry?" I called and banged my fist against the door weakly. It was opened by my brother in a minute and he yanked me inside a bit too harshly.

"Autumn Raine Curtis where the hell have you been?" Darry yelled and slammed the door back into its frame loudly. I turned and looked at him, shirtless and clad in only his olive jeans.

"I was trying to get home from Buck's house and I got lost . . . and then an F-ing," he glared at me, "Sorry, a stupid Soc tried to rape me." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against his chest and resting his head atop mine.

"You scared me kiddo," he murmured into my hair and I pressed my face against his chest. I got along better with Darry then Pony. Soda everyone got along with and we knew each other inside, outside, upside down, and backwards. But Darry I got along with the best. I think its because he's been there for me to help me get over loosing Dallas and Johnny, he'd been the one to save me when a Soc had tried to rape me (he'd gotten pretty damn far to if you'll excuse my language.) He let go of me and kissed my forehead gently, rubbing his nose against mine like dad used to do and then gently pushing me into the room I shared with Soda and Pony. "Night Winter," he said, using the pet nickname that mom used to use when I was scared, "Sweet dreams."

"Night daddy," I said absentmindedly as I curled into a ball in between Soda and Pony. Soda unconsciously put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest comfortably.

"No Steve . . . the oil's in the garage," Soda mumbled in his sleep and I smiled and buried my face in his neck, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_ "You'll take it, sweetheart, or I'll kill you." he sneered and ripped at my clothing impatiently._

_ "DARRY!" I screamed as tears streamed down my cheeks and fell onto the ground. He smacked my face and sent my head spinning, I choked on my sobs and covered my chest, bringing my knees up to my chest and holding them there tightly._

_ "Move your fucking legs now!" He yelled and I shook my head vigorously. He growled and pulled a blade from his pocket, digging it into my thigh and dragging it down to my knee. I screamed in pain as blood started to leak down my leg and onto the ground._

_ "DARRY! Help me Darry . . ." I breathed in and with one final breath I screamed, "DARRY," into the night sky._

_ "SHUT UP!" He screamed and slugged my face, my vision obtained stars and dots and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Darrys pale blue-green eyes._

I woke up in mid scream and leapt out of the bed, waking Soda and Pony up by accident and sprinting as fast as my fourteen-year-old legs could carry me into Darry's room. I jumped into his bed and burrowed under his arm, burying my face in his neck and shaking.

"Autumn?" He murmured groggily and I squeaked in reply.

"What happened baby? What's up with you?" His rough palm moved to the back of my head and stroked my hair lightly, his voice murmured soft words in my ear as he calmed me down.

"I-I-I d-d-dreamed ab-b-bout . . . ab-b-b-out . . ." I didn't have to finish my sentence. He knew what I was talking about.

"Its okay honey it's okay, I've got you shhh," I shook in his embrace until the dream left my mind and I pressed my body closer to him. He held me in his arms and I closed my eyes, still a little scared, but eventually I fell asleep to the sound of Darry's beating heart under my ear.

**A/N this is an idea that came to me while I was listening to the song Blame it on the Pop about a gazillion times. I don't know how, but it did. I'll update as soon as I find time too, it may be soon but it might be later. Depends on whether or not I can finish my homework BEFORE eleven o'clock at night. I've also got extra dance rehearsals because we are performing somewhere really soon, and I got the lead in my studios ballet so I have to go to a bunch of extra ballet classes to learn the choreography.**


	2. Aunt Gertrude

I woke up the next morning to find myself lying on top of Darry's chest, my head in the crook of his neck and my knees curled into my chest, and he was already awake.

"Morning sweetie," he said and kissed the top of my head, "You feel alright?" I nodded and got out of his bed, I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday and I still felt a little scared.

'You won't let anything happen to me . . . right Darry?" I asked and he rolled onto his side and looked at me.

"What makes you think I would?"

"Well . . . you remember Aunt Gertrude?" He nodded. "Well, I got a letter from her a little while back . . . and she's coming to visit . . . really soon." He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, then let go and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Autumn, I won't let her do anything, I promise." I smiled and kissed his cheek, then walked down the hall and into Soda's room. I smiled when I found him to be passed out and I jumped onto him and woke him up.

"Mornin' Soda!" I said and he blinked and then a crazy grin slid onto his face. His arms locked around me and he started tickling me mercilessly. "Soda!" I screamed and giggled uncontrollably, "Stop it Soda!"

"Nope," he said and kept tickling me, I laughed harder until he finally stopped and I smacked his arm playfully.

"You're mean, but I love you," I said and hugged him; he ruffled my hair and rolled out of bed. I let Pony sleep, he was still tired from track the day before.

"Hello? Hello! Darryl Shayne Curtis, open the door this instant!" I sighed and Darry pulled a black shirt over his head and then opened the door. Then, to all of our dismay, our Aunt Gertrude walked in. She looked like an old women, a pink dress on with weird floral print, and a pink purse to match with a giant hat.

"Hello Aunt Gertrude," Darry said with a forced smile on his face.

"Hmph," she said when she looked at him, then her eyes fell on Soda and she shook her head. "Sodapop Curtis put a shirt on! It's as if you just rolled out of bed! And where is Ponyboy?" Pony sat up and yawned, stretching and getting out of bed, throwing a grey sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off on before walking out of his room.

"Hi Aunt Gertrude," he said and she stuck her nose in the air.

"You are such a horrid influence on my precious little Autumn! Autumn, child, come here." I sighed and shuffled over to her, she kissed each of my cheeks and then put her bony arm around my waist and hugged me.

"Good Morning Aunt Gertrude," I said and she beamed down a me.

"Ah see you three? She knows how to greet someone properly! Oh my dear you've grown so!"

_That's because the last time you saw me was when Mom and Dad died._ I thought inside, but on the outside I smiled.

"Oh but what is this wretched outfit you are wearing? Tsk, tsk, tsk, this isn't proper attire for a young lady." I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing a white tank top, a faded old flannel of Soda's, and a pair of worn out blue jeans.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Oh no no no no no, you shouldn't be wearing," she stuck her nose in the air and sneered, "_jeans_. Oh no, you should be wearing a nice dress or a skirt. Oh dear I have much work to do."

"What?" I asked confused and she let go of me.

"Did you not read my letter my child?"

"I skimmed through it . . ." I admitted and she sighed.

"Oh my child, if you had read it thoroughly you would have noticed that I scribbled a post script at the end."

"You did?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go and get the letter, go on child get it!" I shot a scared look at Darry and he smiled gently. I walked into Soda's room and faintly heard Aunt Gertrude declare, "She shares a room with Sodapop and Ponyboy? That is no way for a young lady to sleep!" I shakily picked the letter up and brought it back out, standing next to her and opening the sheet of paper. "Now read."

"Dear Autumn, I am coming to visit you and you're brothers three weeks from Thursday the seventeenth of March. Expect my arrival at no earlier than ten AM and please do be ready. I cannont wait to see you're growth and grace my child!

Love,

Aunt Gertrude

P.S Oh yes I almost forgot to add, I will be taking you from you're home and you will be living with me until you reach eighteen. Won't it be lovely?"

I dropped the letter on the ground and backed away from Aunt Gertrude; Darry's arms formed an iron cage around me and held me against him. Soda stared at her, his mouth open and Pony's eyes were wide in their sockets.

"Why is everybody staring like animals? You are all bad influences on Autumn and I am taking responsibility for your actions!" Aunt Gertrude yelled and tears pricked my eyes.

"You aren't taking away my baby," Darry growled and Aunt Gertrude stared at him.

"Darryl Shayne," Soda cut her off.

"I'm not gonna let you take my little Autumn away."

"Sodapop!" Aunt Gertrude looked betrayed and astounded. "I am only acting in her best interests!"

"I'm not leaving with you! I love my brothers and I'm not leaving them!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Young lady you are coming with me this instant and we are going to change you into a beautiful young woman! I will not stand to have a hoodlum as a niece!"

"I'm not going to let you take her away from us." Darry said.

"Fine, if you decide to be stubborn, we will take this to court. You are a horrid guardian and I think Pony and Soda should be moved to a boy's home until you become a better guardian!" She screamed and I stared at her.

"Then take it to court, but you are no longer aloud in my house. Now get out." Darry said calmly, but his eyes were flashing. Aunt Gertrude huffed and stamped out the door, slamming it into its frame and leaving us all frazzled.

"Darry . . ." I whispered and he kneeled down so his eyes were level with mine, "Darry I'm scared. I don't wanna live with Aunt Gertrude . . . I wanna stay with you." Soda, Pony and Darry wrapped their warms around me and I cried into Darry's chest.

"I won't let her touch you Autumn; she'll have to kill me before she even gets within a mile of taking you away."

**A/N Ooooo cliffhanger . . . sorta. Not much of a note, just that I might update another chapter but it depends on whether inspiration strikes me again or not. : )**


	3. Attorneys

"So . . . what you're saying is that you're Aunt wants to take Autumn away from you guys, cause she thinks you're not a good guardian?"

"Yeah Two-bit, I just said that."

"Sorry! I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed." I was sitting next to Steve on the couch; my eyes were red from crying and I was snuggled up to his side.

"Why's you're Aunt hate you so much?" Steve asked; his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

"I don't know, she's from the rich side of England, and she looks down at us for being Greasers," Darry sighed and put his head in his hands, "I don't know how I'm supposed to take this to court . . . maybe she was right . . . maybe I am a bad guardian."

"You aren't a bad guardian Darry!" Pony said and Darry looked at him, "You make us do our homework, you make sure we get home at a good time, and you make sure we stay out of trouble . . . most of the time." I smiled. For some strange reason unknown to mankind, Soda and me couldn't stay out of trouble half the time.

"Darry don't get yourself down about your Aunt," Two-bit said softly and put his hand on Darry's shoulder gently, "You're a good guardian, my mom told me so herself."

"But how am I supposed to keep custody of all three of them? Even if I save Autumn what am I supposed to do about Soda and Pony?"

"I don't know Darry, I ain't a lawyer, but maybe we could find you one somewheres . . ." I was starting to get tired, Steve could tell because he shifted his position so I could lay my head onto his shoulder. I closed my eyes and only faintly heard the conversation.

"She asleep?" Darry asked.

"Think so, poor kid." Steve said and his arm fell away from my shoulders, I think Darry picked me up because I felt like I was being moved and then I was lowered onto a bed.

"Sweet dreams baby," Darry's voice whispered and I felt his lips press onto my forehead, "I'm not gonna let her take you away."

"Night Darry," I mumbled and fell asleep only seconds later.

I woke up the next morning next to Soda, his arms were wrapped around me protectively and my head was lying on his chest. I wriggled out of his grip and crawled off of the bed, walking into the living room to find Darry already awake and reading a piece of paper.

"Darry," I said and he looked up from the paper.

"Why are you up so early baby?" he asked and I sat on his knee, leaning against him and resting my head under his chin.

"I dunno," I replied and he kissed my forehead gently, "Whatcha reading?"

"A letter," he sighed and put his hand down, but I had caught a glimpse of the paper. It looked official. "Gertrude wasn't lying, she took it to court and we have to appear before the family court next week."

"I don't wanna go with her Darry," I said and he brushed my nose against mine gently, "I wanna stay with you and Pony and Soda."

"I know you do sweetie, but we have to find an attorney and then we have to get the case planned out." There was a knock on the door and we both looked over at it. I stood up and walked over to the door, I opened it apprehensively and then gasped and backed away. There were two men standing there, one looked like Dallas and the other looked like Johnny. But they looked more near twenty or twenty six years old.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I managed to say without stuttering and the one that looked like Dallas smiled.

"I heard you were gonna appear in court in a week, I've got sources, and I'm here to be you're attorney. No charge." His voice was rough like Dallas's too.

"Come in," I said and they walked past me, "This is my brother Darry." Darry looked up and his eyes widened.

"Dallas?"

"I'm not Dallas Mr. Curtis, my name's Jason. This is my assistant Jake."

"Sorry, I got you mixed up with someone else . . ." Darry trailed off and then I coughed awkwardly.

"Anyways, Mr. Curtis, can I call you Darry? Let's hear you're side of the story." He pulled a notepad out of his jacket along with a pen and poised it over the notepad.

'What am I supposed to say?" Darry asked confused and Jason smiled.

"Let's start with a couple questions, answer honestly. First, do you take absolute good care of you're siblings?"

"Yes."

"All three of them?"

"Yes."

"Second, have any of you're siblings ever been hurt by you?"

"No. I would never hurt any of them."

"Would they have any reason to want to leave your guardianship?"

"I don't think so . . . you'd have to ask them."

"Then I'll need to interview each child separately, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine."

"I'll start with the girl, Autumn right?"

"Yeah." I walked over to Jason and he smiled gently at me.

"Hey there kiddo. You mind answering a couple questions for me?"

"If it'll keep me from leaving Darry then no I don't mind."

"Cool. Have a seat." I sat down on the couch. "Okay here we go. Do you want to leave you're brothers guardianship?"

"No."

"Does Darry take extremely good care of you?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever hurt you physically or emotionally?"

"No."

"Has he hurt any of your brothers physically or emotionally?"

"No."

"Would you have any reason to leave his guardianship?"

"No."

"Alright then you're good to go. I just need to interview the two boys and I'll have a case whipped up by tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Jason," Darry said and stood up, "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of my siblings."

"No problem Darry, no problem." Soda and Pony stumbled out of the room a couple minutes later, both exhausted from going to sleep so late.

"Hey Darry you seen my . . . Johnny?" Pony said and stared at Jake.

"I'm not Johnny, my names Jake."

"Oh, sorry . . ." Pony said and sat down next to Soda.

"I need to interview both of you about the case, is that alright?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Darry," I said and he looked at me, "Can I talk to you in your room really quick?"

"Sure sweetie," I got up and he followed me into his room, "What's up?"

"Those guys look exactly like Dally and Johnny. They've even got the same voices and the same smiles . . . do you think?"

"No. Autumn, baby, Johnnycake and Dally are dead." I winced and he wrapped his arms around me. "I know its hard baby girl, but we gotta live with it."

"Sometimes," I said between sobs, "When I dream at night, I see them. They're both up in Heaven, they're angels. And they talk to me. Darry why did they have to die? How come they had to die?"

"I don't know baby I don't know," his hand stroked the back of my head as I cried into his chest, "Shhh sweetie it's okay, shhh." I gradually stopped crying and I wiped my eyes on my arm, looking up into Darry's caring blue-green eyes.

"I love you Darry," I whispered and laid my head back onto his chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," he murmured and held me gently, rocking me side to side slowly.

**A/N third chapter's a bit long, but I had a pretty good inspiration this Easter morning! I'm probably not updating again today cause I gotta go to church and then my nonnies house and then my nanas house. So I won't be home all day. I'm sad cause I really like this story! I actually wanted to start crying typing that last part, and I don't cry for anything.**


	4. Court

The next week passed by in a flash and before I knew it me, Darry, Soda, and Pony were driving down to the courthouse. I was wearing the only nice dress I owned, it was black and fell down to my knees and had long sleeves and had originally been a turtleneck, but I cut the neck part off of it. I was sitting next to Soda in the back seat, I was clutching onto his arm and fresh tears were starting to prick my eyes.

"I don't wanna go with her Soda," I whispered and his other hand reached across his body and stroked my cheek lightly.

"Its okay baby girl," he murmured and kissed the top of my head gently, "We'll keep you safe." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and stared out the front shield at the road. My eyes fell onto Darrys hands, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"I won't let her take you away," he said through clenched teeth, straightening his tie and clearing his throat, "She's not gonna get you." We all sat in silence until we got to the courthouse, the building was tall and ominous, and in my eyes there were evil black clouds over it and bats flying around.

"Soda," I whispered when we got out of the car and he looked down at me, "Hold me." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"It's all gonna be okay baby," he whispered and squeezed my shoulders, "It's all gonna be okay." We walked into the courthouse and Jason and Jake waved us over to them.

"Hello Jason," Darry said and shook his hand, Soda and Pony did the same. When Jason got to me he bent down and moved his lips to my ear. Then he whispered something that Darry Pony and Soda couldn't hear, but I did.

"You know who I am." He stood up and I stared blankly, a tear rolled down my cheek and splashed onto the floor and I threw my arms around him.

"I knew it," I whispered and he patted my head gently, "I knew it was you." I let go of him and blushed at the funny look Darry and Soda were giving me. "I'll tell you later . . . if there even is a later." I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes and jumped when a bony hand clamped onto my shoulder.

"Autumn," her voice said coldly and I whimpered and wriggled out of her grip. I ran over to Darry and he wrapped his arms around me, glaring at Aunt Gertrude with eyes that could burn a hole through solid granite.

"What do you want?" He managed to spit out at her, his teeth were clenched and the muscles in his jaw were tensed.

"It's starting, I figured I should tell you so it would be fair considering I am going to win and take away your precious Autumn."

"No you won't." Darry said, his eyes flashed and his grip on me tightened, "You aren't gonna take her away." Aunt Gertrude smiled an evil foreboding smile.

"We shall see." She walked into the court room and we followed, Darry let go of me but I clung to his arm in fear. So many strange faces were staring at us when we walked in and I wanted to burst out crying right then and there. I heard voices murmuring around us and I felt Jason, no, Dally's hand pat my head gently.

"It's gonna be okay kiddo," he murmured and I looked up into his pale blue eyes fearfully, "It's all gonna work out." We sat down at the table in the front, I refused to let go of Darry so I sat on his knee, keeping his arm in my hold.

"Court rise to the respectful judge Stephan," someone said and we all stood, I kept hold of Darrys arm. "We are here today to decide the custody of a Miss Autumn Curtis. Would the defendant attorney please step forward?" Dally stood up and walked up to the front of the room, his black suit made him look calm but his pale eyes were dangerous.

"Your honor," he started, "Take a look at the family sitting there and tell me that they do not love each other." The judge looked over at us and I stared at him pleading. "I would like to say that not once, in his entire span of guardianship of the three children, has he ever let them get hurt."

"Objection your honor!" Aunt Gertrude's attorney yelled and the judge looked at him.

"Proceed."

"He claims that Darry has never let them et into trouble, then why did Ponyboy Curtis run away from home?" The crowd gasped and I felt tears prick my eyes again. "I call a Mr. Ponyboy Curtis to the stand." Pony stood up and walked up to the little box next to the judge's box.

"Do you swear to speak only the truth?" Pony nodded.

"I swear."

"Why did you run away from home?"

"Because I was to chicken to face my problems head on."

"And what problems are those?"

"My best friend killed someone, and now he is dead."

"So you ran away from home and the law because your best friend killed someone?"

"Yes. It was out of self defense."

"You may sit." Pony got up and sat down, I was latched on to Darrys arm and there were silent tears falling down my cheeks. "See your honor? I don't think Mr. Curtis is such a good guardian if he let his brother run away from home. Or in any case let him be out so late at night to allow him a chance to run away." Tears were running down my face by then and the muscles in Darrys arm were tensing and relaxing under my cheek.

"You honor, with all due respect, that was a whole other case and if I am correct, the verdict has already been decided." Dally's eyes flashed again, "I call Gertrude Curtis to the stand." Aunt Gertrude huffed and stood up; she sat down in the little box and glared at us. "Do you swear to speak the truth?"

"Yes I swear." She huffed.

"Why do you want to break apart this family in the first place?"

"Oh because of my poor, poor niece! She is taken ill care of and she doesn't even have proper clothes to wear! I am only thinking in her best interests! The poor child needs a good guardian, unlike Darryl, that will give her good clothes to wear and a good home. The child sleeps in the same bed as her brothers!" aunt Gertrude was sobbing into a flowery handkerchief. Tears were streaming down my own cheeks and I had my hands in my arms. "See oh the poor thing is crying because of his horrid guardianship!" I couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Darry, his arm was wrapped around my shoulders and it was tensed up.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed suddenly and jumped up, I rushed up to the stand, tears streaming down my cheeks and soaking my shirt. "I don't want to live with you! I want to stay with my brothers!"

"Well this isn't what you want now is it?" She sneered and I choked on my sobs and sprinted down the hallway, I crashed out the doors and collapsed in tears outside the door.

**A/N I ended up getting home early from all my plans so I getta upload another chapter! Woo hoo!!!!! I got so much candy for Easter and I've already eaten like half of it so I'm so hyper right now!! : ) anyways hope you like the story so far.**


	5. Verdict

I never got to hear the rest of the case, I refused to be in the same room as her so I stayed outside with Jake.

"Its gonna be okay Winter," he said and I stared at him. No one but Johnnycake ever used that nickname for me.

"J-J-J-Johnny?" I stammered and he smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually kid," I cried into his neck and he rested his head on mine, rocking me back and forth slowly.

"Johnny I don't want to live with her, she's horrid! I want to stay with Darry. I-I-I" I couldn't finish as a fresh fit of sobs wracked my body. His grip on me became tighter when the court doors flew open and Aunt Gertrude stomped out, fury written all over her face.

"I'll get you child," she sneered and approached me, "I'll get you." Johnny stared at her, his black eyes annoyed, and he let go of me and stood up.

"You know, Miss Gertrude, Autumn is protected by seven tough guys, and the only way you'll take her away is murder. So I suggest you back off." She stuttered and stared, her eyes bulged and then she stamped off. I stood up and shakily walked through the courthouse doors, Darry and Soda and Pony were all standing facing the doors.

"Darry!" I screamed and sprinted down the hallway, I crashed into all three of them and they surrounded me, their arms wrapped tightly around me and holding me close to them.

"We won baby girl," he said, tears were falling down all of our cheeks, "You can stay with us." I didn't reply. I was with all of my brothers and we weren't ever gonna get separated ever.

"I love you guys," I whispered, "I love you guys so much."

"Love you too baby."

"Love you babe."

"Love you sweetie."

Darry drove us home and I fell asleep on Soda's arm.

"Hey Darry," Soda said and laughed gently, "Autumn's passed out."

"Well I'd hope so; she's been through so much for a little fourteen year old." I mumbled incoherently and Darry laughed and lifted me into his arms, cradling me against his chest and brushing his nose against mine gently. The minute my head hit the pillow I passed out again, and I dreamt about Johnny and Dally.

_ "Didn't I tell you you'd be fine baby?" Dally said, he and Johnny were both surrounded by a bright light._

_ "Yeah," I said and he pulled me up against his chest, kissing my forehead and holding me close._

_ "Well, why didn't you listen to me?"_

_ "Cause I was scared," I replied truthfully, Johnny laughed gently and rubbed my shoulder gently._

_ "Well you won, and you get to stay with Darry." Dallas and Johnny both wrapped their arms around me and held me close._

_ "Next time you're scared listen to us okay sweetie?" Johnny said and I smiled._

_ "Kay Johnnycake." Dallas pressed his lips against my temple and then let go of me._

_ "We gotta get going baby girl," he said but held onto my hand as the bright light engulfed them slowly, "We'll be back soon."_

_ "Bye Dally, Johnny, I love you guys."_

_ "Love you too baby," I held onto his hand until the light completely covered them._

I opened my eyes to find it was morning and I stared at the ceiling blankly. Then I looked to my right and saw Soda, my head was under his chin and Pony's arm was across my stomach. I didn't move. Just being with my brothers made me happy, and I didn't want to ruin the moment. Soda opened his eyes a moment later and looked at me, then he pulled me into his chest and smiled.

"We're keeping you with us Autumn," he said and Pony woke up and sat up, stretching and smiling down at me.

"Aunt Gertrude's gonna have to try a lot harder to get you from us summer-winter-spring-fall." I smiled and he ruffled my hair. I got out of the bed and stretched, and then a bounded down the hallway and into Darrys room, he was still asleep. I argued with myself about whether I wanted to let him sleep or wake him up, and I decided on waking him up.

"Morning Darry!" I yelled and jumped onto him, his eyes snapped open and he let out a breath when I landed on his chest.

"Morning Autumn," he said and hugged me, I rolled out of his bed so he could stand up, but I jumped on his back as soon as he was standing. He carried me into the living room where Pony and Soda were sitting, both of them watching Mickey Mouse on TV.

"We're gonna stay together," I said and slid off of Darrys back, I sat on Soda's knee and Darry sat next to Soda, I held my knees against my chest and stared at the TV. "We're gonna stay a family no matter what happens."

"You got that right baby," Darry said and smiled. As I stared at the TV I thought quietly to myself. The next time I was scared I'd listen to Johnny and Dallas, and my brothers would protect me from everything else. Brothers are amazing.

**A/N and it's done! I really like writing this, some of it was so hard to write cause it was sad! Ah well I finished it and that's all that matters!!! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
